1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to techniques for effectively implementing electronic devices, and relates more particularly to a system and method for effectively implementing an immunity mode in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Developing techniques for effectively implementing electronic devices is a significant consideration for designers and manufacturers of contemporary electronic systems. However, effectively implementing electronic systems may create substantial challenges for system designers. For example, enhanced demands for increased system functionality and performance may require more system processing power and require additional hardware resources. An increase in processing or hardware requirements may also result in a corresponding detrimental economic impact due to increased production costs and operational inefficiencies.
Furthermore, enhanced system capability to perform various advanced operations may provide additional benefits to a system user, but may also place increased demands on the control and management of various system components. For example, an electronic system that functions in a hazardous operating environment may benefit from an effective and robust implementation because of the detrimental effect of system malfunctions.
Certain operating environments require that electronic devices be extremely reliable. One such environment is the space environment. Electronic devices that may be placed into space, such as into Earth orbit, are typically not available for regular maintenance, and must therefore be guaranteed to perform for the life of the spacecraft. Therefore, an electronic device, such as a computer, mounted in or on a spacecraft should preferably be highly reliable and robust in its tolerance to faults, either external or internal.
Furthermore, objects in the space environment are subject to various types of radiation that may be harmful to certain device components. For example, a single radiation element may cause an upset (referred to as a single-event upset or SEU) of information in either a processor, a memory, or other components of an electronic device. An SEU may typically cause one or more digital bits within the electronic device to “flip” or change state. A computer in the space environment should preferably be robust with respect to such single-event upsets.
Due to growing demands on system resources, substantially increased data magnitudes, and certain critical or hazardous operating environments, it is apparent that developing new techniques for effectively implementing electronic devices is a matter of concern for related electronic technologies. Therefore, for all the foregoing reasons, developing effective systems for implementing and utilizing electronic devices remains a significant consideration for designers, manufacturers, and users of contemporary electronic systems.